extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molochopod
The Molochopods are an alien species from a unknown planet that appear in the 2011 movie 51. The only two Molochopods seen where referred to as Lady Death and her son, Little Devil. Appearance Both Molochopods seen had black skin, two arms, two legs, two eyes, a mouth, a tail, four nostrils, four hearts, and green blood. Neither Molochopod had an identifiable nose, ears, nipples or genitals. Adult Molochopods have round black eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. They have four long limbs and a long tail. An adult molochopod possesses a set of spines on its back. Their arms are thin and their legs are thick. Their hands have two claws and their feet have three. The claws on their feet are longer and attached to toes while the claws on their hands are attached directly to the hand. There is a spike on each elbow/knee with a smaller one halfway down each forearm. Because their legs make up for most of their height, the point where the tail is attached to body is higher off the ground compared to Earth animals. Only female adult Molochopods have been seen so it is unknown what male adult molochopods look like. Juvenile Molochopods resemble adults except they are smaller and appear to have normal limb proportions. Only male juvenile Molochopods have been seen so it is unknown what female juvenile molochopods look like. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: A soldier attacked by Lady Death was shown to missing half of one of his legs. Whether she pulled or bit it off is unknown. * Enhanced Durability: Little Devil survived several gunshots to what most people would assume is where the hearts and lungs (if they have lungs) are located. Little Devil wasn't durable enough to survive a grenade exploding right next to him. Lady Death was durable enough to survive a grenade exploding right next to her, however she wasn't durable enough to survive a truck filled with explosives exploding right next to her. * Enhanced Agility: Little Devil was shown to be able to jump very high. * Stretching: Both Molochopods possessed the ability to lengthen both of their arms and their tail. After doing this, Little Devil was shown to either his tail or one of his arms around the neck of a soldier in a likely attempt to strangle him. * Enhanced Senses: Both Molochopods appear to be able to see clearly in a poorly lit building and Lady Death was said to be able to smell her child on the soldier that killed him. Behavior Col. Martin (Bruce Boxleitner) said that Lady Death would smell him on the soldier that killed Little Devil, suggesting some sort of parental care. Both Little Devil and Lady Death were shown to be voracious carnivores, killing then eating several people. Despite their monstrous appearance and animalistic behavior, Molochopods are sapient or at least semi-sapient because both were shown to be able to operate an elevator and Lady Death was shown be hiding in the elevator by clinging onto the roof. Notes * The name Molochopod is only used once in the entire film. Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Sapient Aliens Category:Semi-Sapient Aliens Category:Movie Aliens Category:Live Action Aliens Category:2011 Debuts